DP: 2013-01-08 - Monkey Lasering Around
Front Page: Monkey Lasering Around By: Cass de la Croix << In color: This photo reveals a provocatively posing Jade Giantess She-Hulk currently smeared with Fruit Cakes and Twinkies, statuesquely standing in the flavor filled sweet sucrose rolling off in marshmallow sized pieces or dripping like sticky molasses with a group of small monkeys making thumbs-up signs at the camera like licking bits of Hostess Fruit Snacks off their other hand's fingers (unless it is the one reaching to get more from She-Hulk's body). Also showcasing like a World War Two Pinup, over one shoulder is a giant laser cannon which is so casually hefted. To either side of She-Hulk, bemused stood Superman and Superboy, looking like they were trying to decide whether it was appropriate to look over at the monkeys or the Savage She-Hulk poised between them. They still appear quite clean and pristine. >> - Photo By: Jimmy Olsen Yesterday, a nightmare erupted in New Troy when Grodd the Gorilla decided he was going to laser kill humanity into submission of simian rule. Quick to appear on the scenes were Metropolis local heroes well-known, Superman and Superboy. Much to locals surprise there was a visitor from She-Hulk of the Avengers who arrived like an avenging punisher of injustice! As the mess was being cleaned up, Superman stated, "I'm not sure what Grodd wanted this time, I wasn't really interested in finding out. I just knew he had to be stopped, but I could have never done it without the help of the Avenger's own She-Hulk and my son, Superboy. Thanks to their heroic efforts, Grodd will be spending a lot of time in jail to consider his folly." The dramatic father and son duo made a dashing pair of heroes flying across the Metropolis streets as they disabled a large laser gun and Grodd himself! << This photo shows a rather odd menagerie. In the background, a group of Metropolis police officers/animal control agents are leading a large group of orangutans, monkeys, apes, gorillas, and other simian subspecies into a large Paddy Wagon in cuffs. Other monkeys that had not yet been corralled were strewn about after having overindulged in Hostess Fruit Snacks. >> - Photo By: Jimmy Olsen When questioned about how Superboy feels fighting at the side of his Father when many men his age are busy trying to carve their own path, he stated, "Between my Hero of Hawaii days, Young Justice, and lately, the Titans, I don't really feel I have anything to prove. Not that anything's wrong with the sidekick thing, but I have never really thought of myself that way. He sets a heck of an example to try and live up to, but it's the same for any hero, even the ones that aren't his clone." A quiet sound of respect was to his tone, and a knowing smile as if he may have just found the secret balance. She-Hulk herself made a great many of monkeys regretful of their chaotic causing actions as they drove a convertible with a mounted laser through the street. The car during the struggle crashed into a large, local stand of candy pastries with no serious injuries. She was sadly unable to linger for questions, but she did mention how she thought Superman had the more interesting villains!